


I Just Wanna Go Home

by CaptainBootylicious



Series: Three Dimension [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBootylicious/pseuds/CaptainBootylicious
Summary: I really wanted to do a crossover of my two blonde sunshinesI also wanted a reader storyEnjoy thisI'm making a series this story set in particular focuses on botwPrompto argentim wakes up in hateno and reader wakes up in gerudo townGuess its time for some training





	1. Chapter 1: Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here  
> First main fanfiction  
> Leave comments and suggestions  
> I try my best to update Saturdays

What the...holy crap its hot where am I?  
"Sav'aaq"

Wait, am I at con? No I would've remembered that then why is someone speaking like a gerudo?  
I finally opened my eyes my headache had finally left and what I found was strange. I wasn't in my house and I wasn't at con, I'm in gerudo village a woman standing over me looking worried.

"My name is Malena, who are you?"  
"My name is ______" I looked down and noticed I was no longer in my converse jeans and tee I was in gerudo style clothes but the pants were a bit tighter than the rest.

"Where are you from?" She spoke again and looked down at me curious "I found you passed out on the road outside of town so I took you in"

Wow I've been here less than 24 hours and I've already been saved  
"Thank you. For taking me in I mean. I um I can't remember much" well I do I'm from ________ but I can't just tell her that.

"Well you can stay here until you recover. I'll tell everyone we have a visitor." She smiled politely and walked away.  
I looked beside the bed and noticed a small pack was there with my name scrawled across it in my handwriting. When I looked inside there was a satchel of rupees as well as a spear I remember taking classes when I was younger but what do I need this for? I shouldn't have to fight anything


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTO!!  
> thats it really its a bit short cause I'm startingg but they'll get longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Prompto and his weapons in his point of few  
> Next Chapter Link  
> Then Links pov until they all meet up  
> Then it will go to Reader's pov

Ow, six my head hurts, more than when i ran into that tree.  
Opening my eyes i was greeted by the sight of a little girl standing over me, she had on large red glasses, a white dress, thick white hair. She was standing on a stool peering down at me over the rim of her glasses. Its a look Iggy would give me if i were sick. Speaking of Iggy, where is he? Or Noct and Gladio? somethin' ain't right.

"Symin! Check it he's awake." I jumped a bit not expecting her voice to be quite so high pitched, looking around my eyes landed on a man walking towards me  
"Ms. Director, please keep your voice down." His voice was lower and a lot calmer than the girls. 

Wait did he say director, she's like what six years old? What is going on here?  
He ran some test on me checking for any serious injuries. Thank goodness i had none just this major headache.

"Um excuse me, can you tell me where i am." I reached up to run my hand through my hair and noticed my gloves aren't on, shit where are they? More importantly, why isn't the tattoo there? In replacement of it is a small black lightning bolt.

"You're in the Hateno Tech lab! Im Purah, the director, " At that she paused and did a pose making a peace sign and leaning in. She straightened up as she continued. "The man over there is Symin, my assistant."

Swinging my feet over the edge of the cot slash bed thing she had placed me in I stood up and the man, Symin, walked over handing me two packs. The smaller one carried gems, they look like rupees thats so weird where am I, is this some weird dream? The larger bag held a few bows and some arrows. As i swung it over my shoulder i noticed it wasn't as heavy as i thought, seriously bows weigh like a ton, what is this dream, it feels so real but none of this makes sense.

"When i found you outside the lab's back door by the sunshroom you were holding these. If you plan to continue on, it would most likely be wise to train some more with your weapon." I nodded, thanked him, and walked out shaking my head messing with my hands i still can't find my gloves. Oh well time to train.


	3. My Computer crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note

So as stated my computer crashed so the next chapter is late I'm sorry  
I'm working on it now but I'm also doing homework  
So it should be up sometime Sunday or possibly early Monday


	4. Open your eyes

Links POV

As I open my eyes blinking a few times adjusting to the light, goddesses it seems so bright how long was I in the dark?  
I hear a voice speaking to me, it sounds, somehow, familiar. Hmm I'll figure it out somehow, I hope. Walking over to a column, full of lights with a strange eye on it, I hear the voice once again

"That is a Sheikah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."  
I tentatively reach out both hands pulling it from its altar and proceeding out the newly opened door. Passing through I open two chest, one has a shirt, the other pants, not in the best condition but better than nothing. I continue and find another altar for the slate.

"Hold the Sheikah slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."  
I do as she says and a set of doors in front of me huge, ancient, and loud, open letting in sunlight, holding my hand up to block at least a little I look out, only to hear the voice again. 

"Link...you are the light...our light...that must shine upon hyrule once again. Now go..."  
What does she mean I'm the light? What's happening I've been sleeping, but for how long, and why cant I remember anything.

Walking out I stand at the edge of the cliff looking out, the mountains to my right with a strange split down the middle, the forest below me, a volcano straight ahead, to my right but closer is an old, and destroyed building it looks like a church in a way.  
Following the path down, I see an old man sitting by a fire.

"Excuse me."  
He looks up and adjust his cane "And who might you be, it is strange to see another soul around these parts?"  
"Where are we?" I crossed my arms over my chest which caused the old shirt to rise and become a bit uncomfortable so I lowered them again, but I still kept a slightly tensed stance, I dont know where I am, what's happening to me, or why it's happening  
"Answering a question with a question I see, we are on the Great Plateau."  
I took the baked apple off the ground near the fire and jumped when his cane beat the ground  
"Excuse you I do believe that is my baked apple." As I went to set it back he chuckled waving his hand "Only joking my boy, go on, take it."

I placed it in my pocket and it disappeared and my slate made a singing noise. Opening it I saw a small screen label inventory. The baked apple in a section labeled food. Well that's convenient.  
I looked at the old man once again, not sure what to say and walked off. As I ran around I hear the voice again.  
"Link...Link...head to the point marked on your Sheikah slate."  
Opening it once again I see a yellow dot and my distance from it, walking towards the dot I saw a red creature, it swung its club at me but it missed. Good thing too because I'm not armed. Dodging once again I grabbed a stick and continued to hit him with it defending myself, suddenly it let out some weird piglike screech and explodes into smoke, in its place is its horn and a fang. Picking those up they went into the inventory labeled "materials"  
Reaching the dot I see another altar and place the slate in it  
"Sheikah tower activated...please watch for falling rocks."  
Falling rocks what the-  
I fell hard as the platform I stood on began to erupt from the ground, rocks shot out from the sides and I cover my head looking out as it goes higher and higher until it stops. Standing I hear the tower again  
"Distilling local information."


	5. IM BACK FROM THE HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil note

So i am back from my hiatus and I'm unsure when i will update ill try and go back to updating Saturdays but know today is Thursday and I'm going to actually update besides this note  
The reasons i was gone  
I got sick  
I had an asthma attack the next day from an overdose of perfume and i wanted to puke when i looked at a screen cause i was dizzy from lack of oxygen  
I started summer vacation and everyone decided "Hey lets take you out the house and as far away from wifi as possible"  
But yes i am better now  
Im going to update i don't know how many updates i missed so I'm just gonna type until I'm content so this chapter might be long  
I might upload a bunch of chapters  
Unsure of the plan but i do plan on updating again


	6. Treasure for the Paraglider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links POV once again  
> Lets go get some runes shall we
> 
> and I'm so sorry for not updating I'm taking finals and my computer crashed a while back so i have to retype everything but 5 days until my summer vacation and then i should be able to properly update

Link

Checking my slate once again i saw that a part of the blue region labeled map had now been filled in. The tower had a little marker labeled "Great Plateau Tower"  
I put it back in the holster on my hip and suddenly the voice was speaking to me once again

"Remember...Try...Try to remember..."  
Her voice was so soft but suddenly it became louder who is she who is speaking to me, what am i supposed to remember what happened? 

"You have been asleep for the past 100 years."  
As she spoke the ground shook and out in the distance i saw something surrounding, what looks to be a castle. Glowing amber orbs looked like eyes and it was a mass of black and red, it looked like smoke yet too thick to be it, thats horrible what is it?

"The beast...When the beast regains its true power this world will face its end."  
Looking closer in the center i could see a bright light emanating from the castle

"Now then...You must hurry, Link...Before it is too late."

And suddenly her voice was gone, hurry for what, where am i meant to go? Ive been awake less than a day, i can't remember anything, what am i supposed to do? Shaking my head and attempting to clear my thoughts i looked down the hole at the top of the platform and began the descent of the tower. 

Reaching the bottom i was greeted by the old man floating down on some sort of stick, cloth, contraption

"My my, it seems we have quite the enigma here. This tower and others like it have erupted across the land...It is almost as if a long dormant power has awoken, quite suddenly."  
Turning to me he adjusted his coat and cane  
"If you do not mind me asking. Did anything...odd...occur while you were atop that tower?"

"Um, yes. I heard a voice."

"And did you recognize this voice?"

Raising a brow i shook my head placing my hands on my hips "No, should i have recognized it?"

"Hmm. Well another topic, i assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle? Well that is Calamity Ganon. 100 years ago that vile entity brought Hyrule Kingdom to ruin. It appeared so suddenly, destroying anything in its path, so many innocent lives were lost. For a century, Hyrule Castle has been able to keep the beast at bay. only temporarily though, it waits building strength until it can once again destroy Hyrule."

Turning to me once more he crossed his arms over his chest "Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

And as confused as i am, with all i don't remember, i still feel some urge to head there, to see the castle, to protect this place "I do"

"I had a feeling you would say that" He gave a small chuckle a smile barely growing on his face, disappearing as soon as it appeared "but on this plateau we are surrounded by steep cliffs with no way down. And attempting to go well, no death is more certain or more foolish." Suddenly a smirk was on his face "If you had a paraglider like mine well..thats a different story."

"Paraglider?"

"Peaked your interest? Well i didn't come here on my own feathery wings know. How about a trade, i give you the paraglider if you bring me some treasure that slumbers nearby?" He lead my to a small uprising in the land, it could be a hill, thats the proper word, but its not that tall, more of an outcropping, anyway he leads me there and points to a formation out in the distance. It is large and made of stone, covered in glowing orange lights with an eye centered at the top above the alcove which i would assume is an entrance.

"I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to collect some runes hmm  
> Oman Au Shrine
> 
> i don't know if i stated this but the story will be in links pov  
> until he meets up with prom in hateno and then reader in gerudo town  
> And i chose gerudo because they are the most human like besides hateno and i wanted to separate them
> 
> And i will only be describing the first shrine because its the first, ill skip the other three and the other 116 i will do my best do describe though i haven't don't them all myself  
> But if i decide not to describe the shrine trial ill describe the location
> 
> Also when it says heart container or stamina vessel
> 
> I put endurance or defense
> 
> More hearts=more hits=more defense  
> More Stamina=more endurance

Once I enter the room i am greeted with another altar for the sheik slate, so as usual i place the slate in its spot and watch as it is pulled in the altar changing from orange to blue

"Sheikah slate authenticated...Distilling rune."  
The writing began to travel down, forming the end of the eye design from before, and dripping onto my slate  
"Rune Extracted"

Taking the tablet back I opened it and a new screen had appeared labeled runes  
"Magnesis Rune-Manipulate metallic objects using magnetism. Grab onto metallic objects using the magnetic energy that pours forth from the magnesis rune, Objects held in the magnetic snare can be lifted up and moved freely."

A bit confused I push the panel for it, and the world around me covers in a pink grid somethings are completely covered in pink, which i discovered can be moved, while the ones not highlighted cannot be moved, alright makes sense. Targeting the metal floor boards I move one allowing myself passage down a ladder. Continuing i see a large wall with one metal block, pulling out the metal block the rest begin to crumble and i hear a small beep and what sounds like metal moving, but in a rhythmic tune almost like legs. Hiding behind the concrete block I poke my head up to see and a small automated creature is moving and suddenly fires a laser at the block Im behind. Taking the Axe i had taken from a stump i begin to hit it and it breaks, becoming engulfed in a light and smoking i run away jumping into the water beside the platform which was a good idea because a few seconds later its exploding and parts are flying everywhere. 

Climbing up once more and putting the axe away in the inventory screen i walk over and pick up some of its parts, i get a screw, a spring, a shaft, and a gear. Moving the platform to connect the next two i walk across as well as finding a metal chest on the left wall containing a travelers bow.

Continuing up the small set of stairs i stood confused for a moment, theres clearly a person in there, though the sitting position looks uncomfortable and they're very thin. Are they dead, asleep, creepily watching me?

I slowly and tentatively place my hand on the box encasing him, or her I'm unsure, but it shatters and the voice ,monotone and still no hint at the gender, begins to speak to me "You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia. And dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Goddess Hylia allow me to bestow this gift upon you...Please accept this spirit orb."

Flinching a bit as the small orb was thrusted into my chest, though it was more a flinch of surprise as i didn't actually feel anything as it entered and i look up at the monk once more

"May the Goddess smile upon you."

And then he began to disappear in a flowing of green crystals. And i was taken out of the shrine as well.

As soon as i set foot out of the arch way i heard the old man once again and he stopped in front of me resting on his cane as usual

"I see you managed to get your hands on a spirit orb. Well Done!!"

"Wait how did you know?"

Clairvoyance! Or perhaps just something similar."

Right thats just a bit suspicious old man.

"As one gets older, it becomes harder to see whats right in front of you. However whats hidden from view, can become much clearer." I still don't know exactly how you knew but ok "But perhaps thats not true for everyone." he added with a chuckle

"The appearance of those towers and the awakening of that shrine, It is all connected to that sheikh slate you carry on your hip."

"What do you mean?"

"It has been quite a long time since i have seen that slate. Long ago a highly advanced tribe owned these lands, these people were called the Sheikah, Their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their technology disappeared long ago, or so it was said. It is interesting, that slate survived this time, simply hidden in a shrine. These shrines are tucked away in places all over the land. On this plateau alone there are three others. Bring me the treasure from each and i will give you the paraglider.

Sighing a bit at the change of the deal i nod.

 

Time skip of about 24 hours

Those other shrines were much harder to get to, its freezing up on those mountains. Also i would like to know why the old man just happened to have a warm doublet that fit me perfecting in his cabin, clearly its not for him and I find that a bit suspicious, but it helped me get the last two shrines so i won't complain too much. But i will complain about that shrine that had weird massive versions of the thing inside the shrine, yup I'm going to complain i almost died, anyway I now have four spirit orbs and Im outside the temple of time. Its housing a statue, the statue is surrounded in faded lights and as i get closer it begins to die down. 

"You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their spirit orbs. I can offer you great power. It appears you have claimed four spirit orbs. In exchange for four spirit orbs i will amplify your being. So tell me what it is that you desire, More endurance, or more defense?"

Tilting my head i look up at the statue and hum quietly thinking

"More defense."

"I shall grant the power you seek."  
And then this beautiful container is descending into my hands and I'm wrapped in a red light

"Go and bring peace to Hyrule."

Looking up through the cracked voice i hear the old mans voice and see his figure "The goddess's blessing has made you more resilient i see. Get up here! Quickly!"

Jumping from the sudden yelling i walk out and see the ladder on the side of the building taking it up, carefully scaling the roof and then meeting him in the alcove.


	8. The fall of a kingdom, first steps into new ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns of the past  
> and enters Hyrule kingdom proper

"Well done there young one! Now the time has come...to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was...the last leader of Hyrule, a kingdom which no longer exist."

As he speaks the last phrase his eyes go downcast, and his voice softens, filling with pain and angst. A bright light enshrouds him blinding me, and once i uncover my eyes he is standing before me, in royal gear royal blue cloth accentuated with gold accessories and white undertones. 

"The Great Calamity was merciless." his voice fills was malice, pure hatred as he speaks the words 'Great Calamity'  
"It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me."

Wait wait wait, he's dead? Im talking to a dead man?

"And since that time, i have remained here, in spirit form. I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form."

He turned his head to me for a moment to give a curt nod,"Forgive me.", before turning once more to face hyrule castle, "I think you are now ready...Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago."

"To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story of an age long passed. The demon king was born in this kingdom, but his transformation into malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of fairytales and legends. But there was also...a prophecy."

"The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground."

"We decided to head the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics the divine beast were giant machines, piloted by warriors We also found the guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed ganon away with the power of the ancient relics." "100 years ago there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power, with a skilled knight at her side, as well as a bowman, and a woman we dubbed the royal huntress." "It was clear that we must follow our ancestors path. We selected four skilled individuals from across hyrule, and tasked them with the duty of piloting the divine beasts. With the princess as their commander we dubbed these pilots champions. A name to solidify the unique bond. the princess the knight, and the other champions were on the brink of sealing away ganon... But nay." "Ganon was cunning, and responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from below hyrule castle, seized control of the guardians and the divine beast. Turned them against us." "The champions lost their lives, those residing in hyrule castle as well. The appointed knight gravelly wounded collapsed before the princess, the huntress slain a few yards away, and thus the kingdom of hyrule was gravelly devastated by calamity ganon." "However the princess survived. The bowman's final arrow was used protecting the princess's escape. The princess survived only to face ganon alone." " _Link you are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rest with you!_ "

"That princess was my own daughter, And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end...was none other than you Link. You fought valiantly, when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were take to the shrine of resurrection, her you now stand revitalized 100 years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing have been from none other than Princess Zelda herself. Even now as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help. However my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that i could not save my own kingdom. I have no right to ask this of you, but i am powerless here. You must save her, my daughter, and do whatever it takes to annihilate ganon." 

'Somehow Ganon has maintained control over the divine beast. As well as those guardians swarming around hyrule castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head to the castle directly at this point. I suggest that you make your way east. Out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to kakariko village. There you will find the elder Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your sheikah slate for the exact location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the dueling peaks. From there follow the road as it proceeds north."

"Go on, here is the paraglider as i promised. With that you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding the area. Ive told you everything i can. Link, you must save hyrule." 

As he spoke the words he began to fade leaving only a few small blue flames and a puff of blue smoke.


	9. I am so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an apology and explanation for my disappearance

Hello everyone  
This is your author here to say i am so sorry for disappearing

I wanted to do this so bad but i just wasn’t having the best life situations, by no means the worst but definitely not the best

1, my great grandma died  
2, i started school again which took up my time  
3, I just was having my own issues and i had a few mental drops so i did write but it was in poetry not in fan fiction  
4, when i went to update I couldn’t remember my password  
5, my friends mother was diagnosed with cancer just a little while after they moved  
6, my grandma has gotten worse with her being old and fell down the stairs in the garage while she was home alone and drove herself to the hospital to be checked on  
7, my mother after my great grandma died went to the east coast for the funeral  
8, my mother did not feel like being with my dad as she was sad over the death  
9, my dad being insecure apparently said that she was cheating on him  
10, my parents had a large arguement and that’s the first time they had argued like that since i was younger  
11, my sister started college  
12, i stressed myself out with some personal matters

So i know this is totally not the worst life ok I know, I should’ve probably updated i just couldn’t bring myself to and im sorry but i will update today and whenever is possible now


	10. Paragliding into Hyrule Kingdom

Link

 

Watching the man disappear as i held the paraglide in my hands i began to think, I had a life before this, i was a knight appointed to the princess...and i cant remember any of it  
“Dammit!”  
I’m going to fix this she’s been fighting for a hundred years I’ll save her, i swear my life on it  
Taking the paraglide and quickly seeing how it works i run flying out of the temple’s shattered window and heading east stopping on a hill once my arms became tired, i only rested a moment before i ran again continuing east and finally leaving the confines of the Great Plateau.  
Landing on solid ground once again i pressed the inventory button on the sheikah slate the paraglide dissolving into the wispy blue threads and removing the glider from my arms  
I continue on my way and see the back of a large monster, one I hadn’t seen, it was a burgundy color holding a...IS THAT A TREE BRANCH  
Nope not a branch  
This monster has a whole tree  
This monster  
Is casually swinging  
A whole freaking tree  
Din help me

Knocking an arrow on my boko bow i aim for the back of its head and hit, but all it does it turn to me and raise the tree above its headed, deciding its best to keep my distance i climb a nearby tree and continue to shoot it until it collapses dropping the tree, shaking my head at the weirdness of me fighting a tree wielding freak i climb down and pick up a horn and a tooth from it before it slowly turns into a deep purple sludge and dissolves into the ground  
“That was...disgusting.” I look around and actually admire the kingdom for a moment, sure, its in ruins and monsters are running around, but when you find an area that’s clear and the peacefulness spreads into the horizon it’s beautiful

The sky is beginning to darken as i enter an area of ruins which my slate notifies me is the east post ruins, and as the night sky settles i see a swarm of bats hanging around an orange glow, which looks an awful lot like a shrine, i sigh sadly realizing i will have to actually enter that bat covered place and head for it only to be stopped by a skeleton emerging from the ground. It’s fragile though so i easily kill it and head on my way as its arm continues to uselessly wriggle on the ground.

BOSH KALA

Oh another simple shrine

This shrine takes a few minutes as all i needed to do was allow my paraglide to push me the direction of the next platform which the fans were so kindly directing me too  
Easy shrine  
Orb obtained quickly an easily


End file.
